The present invention is related to wall mounted display racks and more particularly to such racks used to display record jackets or other relatively flat, rectangular articles.
Long playing records very often have remarkably artistic covers or jackets that are worthy of display not only in the retail store, but also in the home. Such record covers typically reflect the mood or style of the music recorded in the enclosed recording and can thus further set the atmosphere for enjoyable listening. A person's choice of music can be said to at least be a partial reflection of his personality. A selected group of record covers may thus divulge the owner's pesonality in addition to being an aesthetically appealing wall decoration.
Another distinct advantage of displaying the record jackets in a selected array on a wall surface is the resulting accessability to the individual records for playing purposes. A recording can be located much easier when looking at an array of covers or jackets rather than by thumbing through a stack of loose covers.
There are frames currently available for hanging flat rectangular articles individually. Such frames, conceivably, coulld be used to hang record covers or similar articles from a wall surface. Frame enclosures, however, are expensive and can be used only for a single article. Additionally, access to the article is extremely limited, a feature that would discourage many music listeners.
Commercial display racks, formed of heavy wire, are also known, some such racks being free standing and others being wall mounted for displaying a series of articles. These racks are serviceable for commercial use but are hardly appealing for home use. Such racks are typically constructed in units and are not intended for the relatively small areas found in private residences. These racks are also not easily made on a physical scale small in appearance and unobtrusive when positioned on a wall surface.
The present display rack is supplied in individual rack members that can be assembled or disassembled to achieve nearly any selected rectangular shape or display size, from one record jacket to as many as desired. The rack itself is decorative, yet functional, allowing quick and easy access to any jacket supported thereby. The rack protects the records and jackets by providing individual jacket storage and support and by holding them out of the reach of small children.